


Attack on Ghoul

by Bleeding_wing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Blood and Gore, Bloody Kisses, BoyxBoy, Come Eating, Come Marking, Double agent Ymir, Dubious Consent, Eren only has one tentacle thing.., Feeding, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Ghoul!Armin, Ghoul!Erwin, Ghoul!Jean, Ghoul!Levi, Ghoul!Marco - Freeform, Ghoul!Mikasa, Gore, Half Ghoul!Eren, Human!Christa, If You Squint - Freeform, Incomplete, Kagune Sex, Kagune Usage, Levi has a Kagune like Kaneki's, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), She is supposed to be a ghoul hunter but actually gets intel for the Titan gang, Titans aren't titans, Titans is a ghoul gang, Violence, Yaoi, dirty kissing, discontinued, humans and ghouls coexist to some extent, humans are food, jk, maybe some sexual violence, might be a little ooc, no humans were harmed in the making of this, non-binary hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_wing/pseuds/Bleeding_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***ON HAITUS****</p><p>In which Eren is a stubborn half ghoul and ends up catching the attention of one of the most powerful and dangerous male ghoul's alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...yea...this idea keeps harrassing me so I gotta get it out.
> 
> Both Levi and Eren have Rinkaku type Kagune's
> 
> Hanji has a Koukaku type Kagune, like the purple haired dude. 
> 
> Erwin and Armin have Bikaku type Kagune's like Nishiki. However, Armin's is...smaller. 
> 
> Mikasa has an Ukaku type Kagune, like Touka's brother she has both wings.
> 
> ~
> 
> Also, people are food as usual xD.  
> But human food doesn't taste utterly disgusting to ghoul's like in the original. It just doesn't nurish their ghoul appetite.

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

Eren stared up at the ceiling, the noise of his heart rate becoming a distant hum. Everything was fuzzy, the female ghoul, Mikasa warning him to stay away, the attack, the pain, Mikasa killing her. If he could move at the moment he would probably be punching something in frustration and anger.

The operation has been a last minute effort to save his life, a furious Mikasa yelling at them to hurry and do it. The now dead female ghoul's organs had been put into his body to save him. He still couldn't believe it. According to the doctors, the ghoul organs had infected his body almost immediatly, turning him into an artificial ghoul. 

He was like Mikasa now....a ghoul. No longer human.

The doctor's said his 'kagune' would probably be a rinkaku type seeing as how the female ghoul's kagune had been one.

He hated the idea of having a part of her in him. The crazy woman had caused him so much pain and suffering , all in under twenty-four hours. 

Mikasa had been there with him every single minute. Not even the fussing nurses could make her budge. Not that they tried very hard, they valued their lives after all. And Mikasa never did have a lot of patience. If he had the strength he would have laughed at her almost motherly worrying. But as it was, he could hardly move at all. He could feel it without even having a mirror, his left eyes was the side the ghoul had taken over. It now burned red and black as he stared at the ceiling. 

He had nothing against ghoul's because of Mikasa and Armin, but now...he wasn't so sure. He wanted nothing more than to go and hunt down all the other ghouls that were crazy like that woman, and to kill them. He would never hurt his friends of course, but still. He wished he could somehow cleanse the world of ghoul's like that 'Rize' that had attacked him.

~One month later~

"Eren, I'm going shopping. Would you like to come? You hardly ever leave the house."

Eren sighed and looked up from his studying, nodding reluctantly so that Mikasa wouldn't continue to ask.

It had been a month since the attack and he had fully recovered, atleast physically. He still had nightmares from time to time. He had a hard time getting in tune with his ghoul side. He still couldn't make his kagune appear at will. It only came out when he was angry or experiencing some other strong emotion. His eye on the other hand...always decided to turn when he was in public, most of the time for no reason at all, and that was why he usually wore a-

"Lets go, Eren. Don't forget to cover your eye, I can already see it changing color."

eyepatch.

 

He sighed and followed Mikasa out the door, sitting in the passenger side as Mikasa drove through the busy streets. He would've much rather had stayed home and read a book, maybe even tried out the new game that Armin had got him last week.

He eventually got tired of following Mikasa around the store and went outside, leaning against the brick wall and waiting for her. She was almost done anyway. 

He sighed and watched as it started to lightly rain, the noise soothing his heightened senses. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall as he listened. As he listened to the rain there was another noise however, rather loud and high pitched. He listened closer, his eyes flying open whenever he realized it was a scream.

He knew he shouldn't but he wanted to go see why there was a person screaming. Glancing through the store window he saw that Mikasa was in the check out line. She wouldn't notice if he went across the street and looked in that alley for a minute or two. 

Going against all common sense or caution he did just that, running across the street torwards the alley, not caring that his clothes were getting wet.

"Hello?"

He knew it was a stupid thing to say but he was wondering if anyone would reply. He walked further into the alley as the rain picked up, soaking his clothes. He halted as he heard a gurling and ripping sound. Like flesh tearing. It made him cringe and shiver in delight at the same time. 

"Tch, filthy."

Eren inhaled sharply as another ghoul stepped around a corner of the alley. While kind of short in stature he was very strong looking. His kagune wasn't out but he had blood dripping down his body. Steel grey eyes with almost a blueish tint locked onto Eren, dark hair swaying slightly as the older male cocked his head to the side, gaze cold and hard.

The ghoul took a step closer, and Eren, suddenly very tense, took a step back. The older ghoul's eyes flared red and black, taking the movement from Eren as a challenge of sorts, or so it seemed. 

And Eren, doing what any logical person would do, ran.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The notes on part one are important, please read them if you haven't done so already...? 
> 
> Also..uhmmm.... *hides in corner* I'm scared about writing this. I don't wanna screw up.

Eren ran as fast as he could, dodging cars and wincing at the blaring horns as he ran back to the store. As soon as he entered the door he heard something crash across the street, he quickly moved behind a frozen Mikasa, peaking over her shoulder at the now destroyed alleyway. Something had smashed against the walls of the building on either side, ripping brick and plaster off. One would have to crawl over lots of rubble in order to get out of the alley, or in for that matter.

"Eren...?" 

Eren winced and met Mikasa's worried gaze.

"Uhmm...sorry."

Yep, that was totally anger in her eyes now.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I was just standing there and then I heard a scream from that alleyway...so..."

Mikasa sighed, closing her eyes in obvious annoyance.

"So let me guess. You, like a complete genious, decided to go investigate? Eren, have you no survival instincts?! What if you had been hurt?!"

Eren looked at the alleyway through the window for a few seconds before shrugging. Mikasa groaned and grabbed the basket of groceries. 

"Whatever, tell me more about it when we get home."

~~

"Eren, you are a complete idiot! Common sense should tell you not to do things like that. You may be part ghoul but you're nowhere near as strong as an actual ghoul would be. And judging by the way you described him, he wasn't an ordinary ghoul either...."

Eren sighed and leaned against the counter, giving Mikasa a curious yet irritated look.

"What do you mean?"

"The description sounds like only one ghoul I can think of. His name is Levi, and I hope to god that you didn't piss him off somehow. He is extremely powerful and usually ruthless. Also, he is a member of the Titan gang, one of the leaders in fact."

 

Eren's eyes darkened at the mention of the famous gang. They were well known and feared by all. Rumoured to have only the most powerful ghoul's as members. They caused destruction and death whenever they wanted to and nobody could ever do anything about it. Eren hated them, well as much as a one month old ghoul could. 

"Oh...."

"Yea, oh. Help me make dinner before I decide to take my frustration out on you."

Eren quickly hurried over to the stove, he knew how scary Mikasa was when pissed and DID NOT want to be on the receiving end of her pent up emotions.

~~

Eren sighed happily as he lay sprawled across the couch, having eaten dinner about an hour ago he was content to lay around. But sadly for his wishes and dreams, Mikasa existed.

"Eren, don't lay around after eating. You'll get fat. Go exercise or something, work on your ridiculously small six pack."

"Hey! Don't criticize my body! Fine, I'll go take a walk or something."

Eren huffed and got up, quickly and carelessly throwing on a pair of shoes and a jacket before walking out the door. Ignoring Mikasa's calls of 'be careful' and 'you need your eyepatch' behind him.

He took the way to the right, walking down the sidewalk as he watched other people walk by. A couple of girls passed by giggling and whispering. However, with his hearing he could hear them clearly. Blushing when he realized they thought he was cute. While Eren wasn't prideful, he knew he wasn't ugly. But still, hearing it out of somebody else's mouth made him embarrassed.

 

He thought about backtracking and talking to the girls but pushed that thought aside. Mikasa would throw a fit if she found out he had talked to a girl. She was way too possessive when it came to him and Armin. Though atleast Armin didn't have to live with her, he had his own apartment that he shared with a guy named Marco.

He continued walking, the people slowly becoming scarce the farther he walked. Pretty soon he was one of the only ones, the other few being on the opposite side of the road.

"Hey brat."

He looked to the side right in time to see a leg aiming at him. As soon as it connected he went flying, hitting the wall hard and groaning in pain as the people on the other side of the road ran or pretended not to notice what was happening. He looked up, flinching when he realized it was the same ghoul from earlier. 

"You little shit, running from me like that. It's not as if I can't easily track you if I wanted to."

Eren glared up at him.

"Go to..hell."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the ghoul grabbed his hair, yanking him him up and punching him in the gut. Eren's cry of pain bringing a slight smirk to the older male's face.

"Mouthy little thing aren't you..."

He let Eren go, causing him to fall to the ground holding his stomach in pain. Eren closed his eyes and grit his teeth, trying to keep his eye from changing. If the older ghoul knew he was only half ghoul he would probably kill him or taunt him. But as hard as Eren tried to calm down, he knew his eye was already a blood red. 

He gave up and glared up at the ghoul again, giving a bitter laugh.

"Little? Says the guy who is shorter than me."

"Ohhh, you're a halfbreed? How rare. I'm assuming you know who I am, I suggest you don't tick me off."

Eren growled, launching himself at Levi, only to be slammed back against the wall of the building. Hs kagune decided at that moment to make itself know, flaring out and striking at the older ghoul in a move that would have been deadly had he not easily dodged it.

He striked at Levi again but missed. Levi grabbed his arm roughly, yanking him forward and causing Eren to yelp in pain as he raked his nails down the younger boys back, ripping what remained of the shirt open.

"You lose control way too easy, you need to watch yourself. It would be such a shame if a pretty thing like you died out of pure idiodic behaviour."

Eren gasped and arched his back, his face turning red as Levi's fingers danced along the base of his kagune, gently pressing down and causing sparks of pleasure to shoot through his body.

"Nhhh! W-what the hell do you think you're-"

"I look forward to playing with you, brat."

There was a sharp pinching sensation and then Eren's world went black.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY GUYYSSS!!!
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far, I thought nobody would end up liking this *nervous laughter* ^^'
> 
> ANYWAY, I love kudos and all, so feel free to leave those. But you wanna make me really happy and motivated?  
> Comment your opinions and questions! That will make me so happy! I love hearing from you all.

Eren groaned, the sound of a frantic voice dragging him from the darkness. He opened his eyes, squinting as he was temporarily blinded by the light of the room.

When he finally adjusted he looked up to see Mikasa leaning over him. Her red and black eyes wide in worry and anger.

"M-Mika...."

Eren took stock of his surroundings. He was laying on the couch in their living room. The memories of earlier came rushing back to him and he quickly sat upright, wincing as he felt a slight pain in his head from the sharp movement and the room blurred slightly. 

"Eren, what happened?! I heard a knock on the door and when I opened it you were just laying in front of the door!"

Mikasa was trembling slightly, her eyes blazing as she grabbed onto the front of Eren's jacket. 

"It was that Levi guy....I was just walking and he showed up. We had a- well, I'm not really sure I could call it a fight. Mainly him just throwing me around. But he...d-did something, and I blacked out."

Mikasa nade a noise not unlike a growl and stood up, running hands through her hair and pacing.

"That bastard. If he wasn't so much more powerful than me I would kill him. And why didn't he kill you?"

Eren scoffed and gave Mikasa a grin. "It sounds as if you wish he had."

"No Eren, I didn't-"

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing you, Mikasa. As for why he didn't kill me...not even I know."

Eren decided no to tell her what had happened before he had blacked out, he knew she would probably blow a fuse if he did. While she didn't care for him as anything more than a sister, she was very protective of him. An angry and possessive Mikasa was a scary thing to behold. 

"Hey, it's ok now Mikasa. I'm fine. Wanna play some games?"

Mikasa's face softened and she sighed, putting her worry aside temporarily after she took one look into Eren's big, pleading eyes. 

~~~~~*Next Day*~~~~~

Eren laughed, racing Mikasa up the stairs to the upper level of apartments, he got there first and knocked on one of the doors. 

The door opened to reveal a smiling Marco. Eren practically jumped on him once the door had opened. Causing Mikasa to laugh and Marco to give a very unmanly squeal. 

Mikasa shut the door behind them as Eren chased Marco around the apartment, yelling something about 'let me love you'. Causing her to laugh once again. Her boys were immature, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

~~~~  
"So....wait....THE Levi attacked Eren?…and he survived? I find that hard to believe."

Armin was looking at Mikasa with a raised eyebrow and Eren huffed.

"He didn't attack me! He just roughed me up a little bit."

Mikasa scowled and muttered. "He might as well have attacked you. Even with your advanced healing your injuries looked bad."

Eren rolled his eyes and got up, going to the adjoined kitchen.

"Whatever makes you feel better. Hey, wanna order pizza?"

Marco nodded happily, Mikasa shrugged, and Armin made a face of distaste. 

"Sasha is coming over. Better order one with potatoes on it or something."

Eren laughed and nodded, grabbing the phone.

~~~~~~~~  
They were laughing and playing one of Armin's board games when the doorbell rang. Sasha, who had arrived a few minutes later, was already basicaly drooling. 

"You got one with potatoes! I can smell it from here!"

Eren laughed and got up, running to the door. 

"I'll get it!"

Sasha blinked after he left the room and frowned. "Is anyone bleeding?"

Eren opened the door and froze, his eyes widening at the sight of the male ghoul from earlier, Levi, covered in blood and holding a pizza with a slight smirk on his lips.

"You ordered pizza?~"

Eren gasped as he was yanked forward and slammed against the outer wall of the building. 

Suddenly he was pulled slightly down and cold lips met his, a tongue sliding into his mouth and forcing something down his throat before he could resist. He felt Levi's blood covered hand on his throat, forcing him to swallow it as he pulled away. 

Eren clawed at the hand at his throat, glaring at the shorter ghoul. 

"Eren!"

He heard the noise of running footsteps from the apartment.

"Tch. Your sister is annoying."

And then , just like that, he was gone. Disappearing only a second before Mikasa burst through the open doorway.

"Eren....what ...."

He inhaled shakily and looked to the side, eyes widening as he took in the blood covered wall and cement floor. Pieces of what he assumed was the real pizza delivery man scatter all over.

Armin took it all in, eyes sharp.

"Was this Levi's doing?"

Eren nodded dazedly, still staring in horror and slight delight at the mess.

"Well then...either he is stalking you and planning an elaborate death for you, or he likes you."

A thump was heard and they turned to see Marco on the ground, obviously having passed out. Sasha grinned and jumped up and down. 

"I told you I smelled blood!"


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH!!! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!  
> I was planning on updating last Saturday but....stuff happens.  
> I'm curious, did any of you happen to notice that he made Eren swallow something? ;)  
> XD I kinda snuck that in there.  
> I am so nervous, this is the first Riren fic I have ever done. I tried a oneshot once and...it did not go well xD.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far and kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

"Mikasa just let it go!"

The police were currently looking over the crime scene as Eren tried and failed to get Mikasa to stop fussing over him. He could already feel a headache coming on.

"Did he do anything to you besides kiss you?"

Eren huffed and glared at her. "No, he just kissed me and-"

Eren paused, eyes widening. "Oh shit..."

"Eren?! What is it?!"

Armin came up and looked at Eren gaze slightly worried but mostly curious.

"Did he make you swallow something?"

"Yea....did you see it or something?"

Armin shook his head and looked back at the blood covered wall that was currently surrounded by police.

"No, just a suspicion. Also, your scent is....off."

Mikasa's fists clenched as she looked at Armin frantically. Armin sighed and calmingly continued.

"It is nothing bad, just a little odd. It doesn't seem to be changing anything else. You are fine. Just your scent, as I said, is changing."

Eren frowned and looked off into the distance for a few seconds before looking at Mikasa.

"I am tired so I'm just going to head on home. You coming, Mikasa?"

XxXxNext DayxXxX

Eren groaned and curled into a ball when Mikasa yelled down the hall that he needed to get up or he would be late for classes. After a few minutes of trying to hold onto sleep he gave up and finally got out of bed, trudging down the hall and grabbing a granola bar before going to brush his teeth and get ready for the day.

~~

Eren was wide awake by the time lunch rolled around, he walked through the campus and sat down at a bench under a shady tree. 

He grinned excitedly and pulled out his favorite book. It was called Attack on Titan and had several books in the series. He usually wasn't intrested in that genre but he lost a bet with Marco and had to read the first book. After that, he was hooked. He bought every new book as soon as it released and usually read it in under two or three days, re-reading it several times after. 

He felt as though he could relate to the main character, and it wasn't just that they had the same name. He felt like he understood how the titan shifter felt. Becoming a monster and weapon of destruction against his will, and not being able to do anything about it. It was frustrating, infuriating, and scary. 

He hummed lowly as he read through chapter one, sometimes giggling or squirming in excitement when something intresting happened. He was a fanboy, and proud to be one.

"Oi, go find a different seat. This is our area, kid."

Eren looked up, stiffening when he saw a couple of guys standing in a threatening way in front of him. He could tell they were ghoul's, powerful ones at that. 

One had a two shade hair tone and a face that, in Eren's opinion, was not unlike a horse. The second was shorter and had a buzzed haircut. He glanced behind them to see a blond girl with blue eyes and an expression that was almost one of boredom.

"Don't pick a fight, Connie."

The shorter one, Obviously Connie, glared at the blonde behind him.

"Shut up Annie, this kid is nothing."

Annie's gaze shifted to Eren and a slight smirk appeared on her face as she murmured, "He smells like Levi, completely like Levi. I think he is either his mate or Levi is trying to court him."

The horse faced one scoffed and Eren had the sudden desire to punch him in the face when he started talking. 

"Pfttt. As if."

"Shut the hell up, horse face. Go eat some apples or something."

Annnie snickered and Connie's mouth fell open at Eren's words. Jean's face turned an intresting shade of red as his fists clenched and he took a threatening step torwards Eren.

"Why you little-"

"Jean, let it go. Don't act like a little kid."

The girl named Annie grabbed Jean by the arm and dragged him away, Connie following close by.

But after they left one question still lingered in his mind.

'Why do I smell like Levi?'

~~  
Eren sat across from a doctor, who also happened to be Armin's friend, and squirmed as the man across from him eyed him from the opposite couch. Even though the living room was big Eren felt cramped and uncomfortable.

"So....you took a shower after the encounter and still smell 'completely like him'?"

Eren nodded, his face burning as he examined his nails from their place in his lap.

"Yea...and he made me swallow something yesterday. I don't know what it was but now I smell like him. According to those other ghoul's."

The doctor's face became slightly amused and he glanced at Armin who was sitting next to him before looking back at Eren.

"Well, if you smell like him he must have made you swallow something from him..."

Eren scowled.

"You mean like a pill of his blood or something?!"

The doctor shrugged.

"Yes, but seeing as how this is a dominant male ghoul we are talking about....it was probably semen."

Eren, who had been taking a drink of his coffee at the time, choked and started coughing violently. Armin rushed over and pat his back until the coughing fit subsided. 

"Y-you've got to be kidding me!"

The doctor took a drink of his own coffee and smirked. 

"Sorry Eren, I'm not. I'm not saying it IS semen...but like I said, this is a dominant male ghoul we are talking about. If you smell like him, or rather his seed, most people will think he has claimed you."

Armin, who had been keeping quiet through most of this, finally lost it and fell down next to Eren, laughing so hard tears were trailing down his cheeks.

"It's not funny!!!"

"Ahahahahah! I-it...oh god...hahah!"

Eren's face turned bright red as he groaned and burried his face in his hands.

'I can't believe this!'


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long. I went on a trip and stuff has been happening....got some new Snk merch tho *giggles*  
> I almost bought a huge poster of Levi and Eren but I knew I wouldn't have room for it.  
> Btw what time of the year does this even take place? Since I missed Eren's birthday I think i'll do it in March.  
> Let me know if I stated what time of year it was in one of the past chapters...I'm too tired to go over my work.  
> Anyone still drowning in the feels of how Tokyo Ghoul season 2 ended?  
> Sorry for the shortness of the update,.I'll try to make the next one longer.  
> Btw I did a oneshot called Eren's Jacket if you guys wanna chdck it out?  
> Also I got a oneshot request I'm working on. Won't say much about it except that it involves wings... 
> 
>  
> 
> AND OMG GUYS LOOK AT THESE PICSSSSS *SCREECHES*  
> http://i62.tinypic.com/282ds8p.jpg  
> http://tinypic.com/m/ir8bps/2

A long time passed after that and Eren didn't see any more of Levi. He wasn't sure whether to be glad or slightly sad. His feelings angered him. 

 

It was his birthday today and he was finally an adult; eighteen. Though he didn't feel like it. He wished he was still young, everything was much more peaceful and easy back then. But he tried not to stay in the past and instead faced foward, planning for his future. Once he finished college he would get a steady job and be able to make Mikasa more comfortable. She worked hard trying to support them and Eren felt that his small part time jobs didn't do much. She usually refused his money anyway. 

"Happy birthday Eren!"

Eren was drawn out of his thoughts as Armin ran up and jumped on him, causing the taller boy to laugh. The small party had started about thirty minutes ago but Armin had to work so he had just arrived.  
Eren smiled as Armin was distracted by Mikasa and looked around the main room of Armin's apartment. These people, though few in number, were precious to him. He would protect them with his life if need be. The laughter, the tears, the bad and good times. They stayed with him through it all. Even Marco, though they hadn't known eachother as long.

"Hey, Eren."

Marco walked up, smiling shyly. 

"Hey bro, what's up?" Eren grinned and fist bumped him as the freckled male replied. 

"A friend of mine, my old doctor actually, was close by. Would it be okay if they came?"

Eren shrugged and looked at Mikasa. 

"It is fine. I don't see how it would be a problem."

Marco thanked him and quickly ran out the door. Returning a few minutes latee with the doctor in tow. 

Eren looked them up and down, unsure of how to address them. He wasn't sure if they were male or female so he decided to play it safe and not guess on either.  
Marco and the doctor walked up and Eren gave the newcomer a small smile. They looked slightly....weird. The glint in their eyes had him on the alert but he knew better than to judge. Everyone was a little insane in this city. 

"Hanji, this is Eren. Eren, this is Hanji. They had an appointment but it got canceled so I told them they could come here."

Eren offered his hand which they took rather enthusiasticaly and shook, he swore he could feel his bones rattle.

"Hi Eren! Nice to meet you! Marco said you are a half ghoul, truly fascinating! Could I perform some experiments on you?"

Eren blinked several times, trying to keep up with the bubbling doctor as he glanced at Marco, who was shaking his head and mouthing no rapildy. 

"Ahhh...sorry. I don't really like experiments...maybe some other time."

Eren sighed in relief as Marco dragged Hanji over to Sasha and Christa to be introduced.

~~

The party went well after that, thankfully nobody was allowed to get drunk because of Mikasa's strict rules on drinking. So they avoided doing anything stupid. 

It was finally winding down and Hanji as well as Sasha and Christa had left. Mikasa left a few minutes after, Eren staying behind to play Call of Duty with Armin and Marco having already fallen asleep on the couch.

After a couple of hours Eren yawned and fell back, stretching and rubbing his eyes as sleep fought to take over.

"Hey, I'm gonna go ahead and head out. Call Mika and tell her I'm on my way please?"

Armin nodded and reached for the phone as Eren walked to the door. 

"Be careful Eren."

Eren looked back and grinned.

"Don't worry I will!"

~~~

Eren shivered as he walked through the darkened streets, streetlights doing little to light up the road. It was oddly deserted, usually there were people out at this time but he couldn't sense-

Eren jolted in shock as he finally noticed the shorter figure dressed in black that was walking right beside him. 

Levi. 

Eren came to and abrupt halt, going on the defense and backing away from the older ghoul who was watching him with what looked like slight amusement. 

"You just now noticed me? Shitty brat, pay more attention to your surroundings."

Eren inhaled shakily as his back met the pole of a streetlight. Levi soon steppng in to the small circle of light it created. 

Eren snarled at him, his eye flaring in the light as it changed. But the younger ghoul froze when he realized there was something different. Levi's kagune was out. 

The older male walked closer, till he was almkst touching Eren. What looked like a small smirk pulling at his lips as his kagune swayed gently behind him for a few seconds. Eren didn't even notice one was close to him until it slid under his shirt, drawing a small gasp from him.

Levi jerked his leg up, kneeing Eren in the stomach and forcing him onto his knee's as he leaned over him.

Eren shivered when he felt a mouth on his neck, hot and dominating. Sparks of pain and pleasure merging as Levi licked and bit at Eren's neck. Leaving possessive marks all over. 

Eren groaned lowly as Levi's kagune brushed against the area his kakuhou was located. Causing the pleasure to flare. Eren gasped as his own kagune emerged at the seeking touch of Levi's.

A sound of embarrassment escaped Eren as their kagune met.

"Levi, why- nhgg!"

Eren arched as Levi's kagune wrapped around his own, teasingly stroking and rubbing and causing him to moan. Eren didn't notice the other's moving until his shirt was ripped down the front, the cool air causing him to shiver but the warmth of Levi's body pressing up against his quickly taking care of that. 

Eren yelped as a sharp pain flared close to his chest, he looked down to see Levi licking the bite wound and looked up at Eren with red eyes that caused something inside Eren stir. 

Eren gave in the the sensations, baring his neck submissively and rocking his hips in invitation as Levi's mouth moved lower. So close, he was so close to-  
Eren hissed in pleasure as the older ghoul mouthed his erection through his pants, the teasing heat and pressure from the sucking driving him insane with need. 

"Please, I need...hmmm!"

Levi pulled away and smirked as he stood up and went to walk away.

"What they hell!?!?"

A growl of frustration left Eren's mouth and he lunged at Levi. But he never got close as the shorter ghoul's kagune wrapped around Eren, one holding him in place and the other stroking him between the legs. Instead of letting up like Eren expected to it continued and he was reduced to a moaning mess as he writhed within the kagune's deadly embrace. Levi watched from over his shoulder, eyes dark as he watched Eren come undone with a loud cry. 

The kagune gently placed the dazed boy on the ground and by the time Eren recovered Levi was no where to be seen. 

"How am I going to explain this to Mikasa...."


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren talk....kind of....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh...sorry for not updating in so long. But I'm almost done with school so hopefully that will change?  
> I hope my writing style isn't different but if it is sorry!  
> I can't believe my shitty writing is getting so much love *Nervous laughter*
> 
> Sorry for the shortness.
> 
> Comments are my fuel! Please let me know what you think!

Eren groaned as sunlight filtered through his curtains. He should really look into getting some thicker ones, the light drove him insane in the morning. He sat up only to hiss and clutch at his head.

'No sudden movements Jäger, you did drink a little last night. And Levi- shit! Levi!'

Eren froze mid-mental rant, his face heating up and he spoke into the empty room. "That bastard thinks he can just harrass me as he comes and goes as he pleases?! Ugh! Idiot!"

He took a deep breath and scowled. 'Jeez, I don't see why I care anyway. He'll probably get bored with me soon enough and leave....Ugh who am I kidding.'

Eren carefully stood up, stumbling slightly before making his way out. He found a note on the kitchen bar from Mikasa.

 

Eren,  
I left food for you in the microwave. Heat it up and don't you dare attempt to cook anything. Also I found your boxers from  
last night....you either have some explaining to do or we can pass this off as an accidental masturbation issue. Your choice.  
BUT CLEAN THE DAMN BOXERS. No way in hell am I coming in any closer contact with you semen then I already did. I  
STEPPED on it, Eren. I have half a mind to kill you when I get home. Just stay out of trouble...please?  
Love, Mikasa.

Eren was torn between laughter or complete embarrassment, he settled for a combination of both as he imagined Mikasa's disgusted face when she had to clean her foot off. He took the note back into his room and placed it on the nightstand, maybe he would frame it later and call it a happy memory. 

Once he finished eating he went and got dressed, settling on a simple brown shirt and jeans. He didn't have classes for a few days so he was free to relax and roam. He brushed his teeth and quickly tried to make his messy bedhead a little more presentable before darting through the house and sliding on his running shoes. He felt like getting some energy out for some reason, his headache had faded by now along with any discomfort. Sometimes advanced healing came in handy. 

He set off at an even pace, jogging and letting the world around him fuzz out till all he could hear was the sound of his own steady breathing. He let his mind wander slightly as he occasionally has to dodge a pedestrain or a random object on the sidewalk.

He came to a halt by a playground, smiling slightly as he watched the children play with his hands in his pocket's. 

"Oi, brat." Eren tensed at the sound of that voice, looking to the side to see a grouchy and squinting Levi standing next to him.

"I don't see how you can function in this sunlight, it is making my vision absolute shit."

Eren scowled at the older ghoul, still wary and aware of how the hair on the nape of his neck was standing on end. Levi noticed his tense posture and smirked, walking forward and stepping into the park. He looked back at Eren and gestured for him to follow with a jerk of his head. And Eren, deciding it was in his best intrests not to piss of the older ghoul, followed. 

They stopped at a bench heavily shaded by a large tree. Levi sat down, yanking Eren down with him and causing the younger male to make a noise of suprise and irritation.

"What are you doing here, Levi?"

Eren glared, posture still tense as he sat as far away from Levi as the bench allowed.

Levi cocked his head to the side, expression blank but tone dripping in many emotions. Humor being at the forefront. "What? I can't visit my favorite little brat?"

Eren snorted and looked away. "You disappear for days on end then think you can just come back at any time and mess with me? Screw you."

Levi scoffed. "Aw. Did you miss me? I had things to take care of, brat. And it isn't a matter of thinking so much as it is a matter of knowing." He scooted over on the bench, caging Eren in between himself and the edge of their seat. "You're cute when you're angry."

Eren snarled and shoved the smaller man away.

"Is this your way of flirting? If so it isn't working."

Levi looked at him and smirked. 

"Damn boy, are you my appendix? Because I don't understand how you work but this feeling in my stomach makes me want to take you out."

Eren stared at him, blinking slowly for a few seconds before what the ghoul had said finally registered.

"Oh my god nevermind. Please never do that again."

"Done. Deal. No more fussing then."

Eren bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling as he nodded. "That....was kind of clever though."

Levi hummed as if agreeing and leaned closer, breathing in the younger male's scent as he nipped lightly at the smooth neck before him. Causing Eren to squeak and jerk slightly, which in turned earned a few curious gazes. 

"L-Levi, no. We are in a PARK."

Levi made a low noise, almost a groan as his tongue flicked out and gently licked the crook of Eren's mouth before his mouth replaced it, sucking almost harshly. 

Eren squirmed, face heating at the disapproving glares he earned from a couple of mother's keeping their children away. 

A chirping sound came from Levi's pocket and the raven haired ghoul cursed, leaning away and digging his phone out of his pocket. He read the text and typed a quick reply before stand up. 

"I have something to take care of. Try not to get yourself killed, brat."

Eren, face still red, watched Levi walk away for a few seconds before cursing and touching the spot on his neck. Wincing at how tender it now was. He knew it would heal quickly but still. He hadn't even felt Levi use his teeth but obviously he had. 

Eren shivered and stood up, quickly exiting the park and walking the opposite direction the ghoul had went. He had to hurry and get home before Mikasa. If she smelled Levi on him, he was dead.


	7. Author Note

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long. So here's what's going down. I've been either too busy to update lately or too distracted.  
I have my moments where there are certain stories I just can't bring myself to work on. AoG is the one atm. 

Now don't misunderstand, I'm not abandoning it. I'm just letting you guys know that there is no sure update schedule. It WILL get updated eventually and probably more soon than later. Maybe a few weeks or a month. Hell, maybe even a few days. But atm my muse decided to go and run to a different fandom and do dirty merman au stuff so that's where I'm focused at the moment.

QUESTION: what would you guys like to see happen in the next chapter? Keep in mind, nothing extremely sexual. We can get dirty and anything is fine, but no outright sex yet, I want to build up to that. But if you guys wanna see anything sexy in particular or a fight or something, comment it!


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it took me long enough didn't it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RETURNED TO THE LAND OF THE LIVING
> 
> SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTERRRRR
> 
> Why do I always end up hating my stories after I get about five chapters in -_- well, I'll try to get over myself for you guys. If any of you even still read this.
> 
> AND I ASKED FOR THINGS YOU GUYS WANTED TO HAPPEN AND HERE IS WHAT YOU ARE GETTING:  
> Jealous Levi(jfc like every comment)  
> Possessive Levi  
> Eren getting himself into some shit  
> Levi being bad ass.  
> Okay? Okay.
> 
> SPOT ME IN THIS CHAPTER. I kinda put myself in there. XD think rain. 
> 
> Comments are loved v.v just saying. And please don't kill meh for the wait. 
> 
> Btw you guys have no idea how hard it is to write while having growing pains in your FRIGGIN LEGS. I should be way too old for thesethings. T-T I'm already 5'7, I don't wanna get any taller.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains gore and the eating of humans...but then again if you are in either of these fandoms, that should be nothing
> 
>  
> 
> I have a tumblr btw! kitty-chan99.tumblr.com

Eren sighed as he left the college grounds, walking slowly under the surprisingly cloudy sky. The weather forecast had said it would be sunny but it looked like it could start pouring any second.,

Maybe it was a warning of how the day would be, hell if he knew. Classes were cut short so he got out early. Hopefully he could get home before it started pouring. Mikasa was working so he refused to ask her to give him a ride. If they had the money he would get himself a car but he barely had time for small odd jobs, much less a full time job. 

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Eren took that as a hint and started running. 

'Ugh, I just want to get home to my bed and books. Looks like that might not happen though.'

He continued to run through the city as fast as he could as the thunder got louder and louder. He came to an abrupt stop and groaned. He was on a hill on the road and could literally see the sheets of rain moving towards him and he could tell it was going to be super heavy. He quickly ran into the closest building, a diner, and right after he walked through the doorway the rain started to pour. 

He snickered as previously oblivious people shrieked and ran for cover outside, some running in and giving him sour looks upon seeing his obvious amusement. It wasn't his fault that they didn't pay any attention!

He noticed that one girl looked happy if anything as she walked in soaking wet. Ah, there always were the few that loved getting rained on. He laughed as her parents scolded her, yanking her leopard hat ,complete with ears, off of her head and shaking the water from it. She flipped him off from across the room when her parents weren't looking, a smirk on her face. Ah, she heard him. Oops.

~

Once the rain let up he quickly jogged out, walking a few blocks before cutting through an alley to get to his side of town quicker. About halfway through the alley he tripped over something large and nearly fell. 

He looked back to see what could only be a human body, or what had once been one. He grit his teeth and quickly darted away before the killer could come back for a snack. Really the government was so screwed up. They hardly did anything to control ghouls and then wondered why there was so much destruction, crime, and protests. It was like a buffet or some shit.  
Well, there were certain groups of ghouls that acted as police as sorts and kept many of their kind under control, but they couldn't be everywhere twenty-four-seven. He heard rumors that the Titan gang sometimes stepped in on certain situations, but that rarely happened and they were almost as bad as the ones that lurked the alley ways, only a hell of a lot more deadly. And the humans did have weapons to fight ghouls, but they weren't super easy to come by and were therefore only given to certain police. 

He sighed in relief as he walked towards the end of the alley but tensed a few seconds later when he found his pathway to safety blocked by two sneering ghouls. Shit. 

"Well well, look what we have here. He smells super weak, even though he is obviously like us."

A guy with spiky hair spoke with almost a excited tone. The brown haired female beside him nodding her head.

"Yes. Lets play with him a little, shall we boys?"

Boys? What did she mean by- ughhh. 

Eren nearly groaned out loud as two more ghouls stepped up, bloodlust shining in their eyes as well.

The one with the spiky hair walked forward and leaned really close, nose almost touching his neck as he leaned in and inhaled deeply.

"Mhh...he smells so good. Can I have some fun with him before you guys kill him? I bet he is so tigh-."

A loud snarl interrupted him mid sentence and a Eren gasped as the ghoul was literally ripped in half. 

The female ghoul cursed and turned to bolt along with the other two, but three large and red appendages yanked them upward and deeper into the alley. Eren nearly whimpered when he saw blood splatter down from above as the screams got louder. His body quaked in hunger but fear was at the forefront of his thought process at the moment. 

Eren backed away a few steps as the screams stopped and quickly turned to run. He yelped as the same kagune shot out and dragged him back. Right into the arms of a furious looking Levi.

"U-uh. You're getting blood all over me. Please-"

Levi growled, eyes blazing and intense as he glared at Eren.

"He wanted to fucking rape you. He wanted to touch you. He wanted to-"

"Levi!"

Eren leaned forward, his hands cupping Levi's cheeks seemingly on their own accord as he gently kissed the shorter male, hoping to calm him. 

What he didn't expect was such an intense reaction.

Eren gasped as his back met the alley wall and a hot mouth devoured his, a tongue licking at his lips for permission that he dazedly gave, a breathy groan leaving his open mouth as a sinful tongue slid in, rubbing against his before mapping out his mouth in an aggressive manner.

Eren sucked on Levi's tongue and moaned at the slight taste of blood, his eye flaring as his hunger made itself known and his stomach grumbled.

Levi pulled away, his eyes suddenly getting a look to them that Eren could not place as his kagune shot out from behind him. From the shadows it dragged a mutilated body to them. Eren should be disgusted, he really should. But...it...just smelled...so...good. NEED. He NEEDED IT. 

Eren squirmed against the other male, needy noises escaping him as he tried to go for the corpse of the human he had stumbled upon earlier.

"Needy little thing. You better be glad this shit is pretty fresh."

Eren was about to ask what he meant when a the sound of ripping flesh and the gurgle and splash on blood was heard. Levi brought a large chunk of flesh up to his mouth and bit into it, ripping a mouthful off and looking at Eren with slight amusement.

Eren gasped and lurched forward, mouth covering Levi's as his hunger took over. Levi allowed Eren to pull the squishy flesh from his mouth with his tongue, chewing and making noises of satisfaction, almost gone from all logical thought at this point.

Levi bit off another chunk, feeding it to Eren the same way as before and cooing sweet nothings in his ear as you young ghoul devoured all that was left of the poor human. 

Eren leaned heavily against Levi after the last bite, feeling woozy, tired and euphoric all at once. He felt so full ,so happy and warm. A yawn left his blood covered mouth and his blinked sleepily. Levi smirked, easily picking Eren upon and carrying him away as the dazed young ghoul fell into a deep sleep. 

Eren wasn't awake long enough to feel the press of lips agains his forehead and the possessive whisper of 'mine'.


	9. Fuck don't kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but look

I'm so sorry guys! 

Things have been pretty bad in my personal life lately, not gonna lie. 

I hate to annoy you guys but I'm gonna be rewriting this. Hopefully sometime soon, once I have time. 

I am not sure but I may re-do entire chapters and change the plot and such. 

Some elements to this story will change, especially the dubious consent. Well, it might still be present a little but not as much. 

I'm trying to make this more... Mature, I suppose? 

I hope nobody reads this while I'm redoing it because stuff is gonna be all over the place. Though like I said I gotta clear some things up before I start re writing some of it. 

I will post another thing once I'm finished to let you guys know. 

Will you guys still want to read it even if some things change? 

Let me know in the comments.


	10. Fuck You're Gonna Kill Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.

OK so I'm just going to be blunt and say I'm an idiot? Like I love writing but apparently I'm stupid enough to write and start too many things. 

I really liked this fic, but then life kind of came and kicked my ass and.. Yeaaa. Plus Fandom drama kind of made me draw away and I've been changing a lot and... Sorry I won't get deep on a porny fanfic note. 

 

What I'm trying to say is, this fic and the other one with Jaguar Levi are going on hiatus and I honestly don't know how long. I still like the anime/Manga itself, don't get me wrong. But the whole shipping thing was kind of ruined for me if that makes sense? Like I still like certain pairings including this one but my desire to write for this pairing just kind of poofed.

Im putting this on hiatus with the hope that I'll get a second wind and come back to it. If we get a season two it might put some wind in my sails. Until then though, this'll be on hold/hiatus. 

 

Don't think it's just Fandom drama that made me draw away though bc it's not! Some pretty major stuff happened in real life, and none of it was good. Between that, being busy, and Fandom drama my spark for the Fandom just kind of poofed. Plus the whole dubious consent thing made me feel like a bag of dicks unless I'm writing a vent fic. 

I MIGHT do a few fluffy oneshots for them on my second account every now and then?? If you want my second account name just ask. But there's a high chance of Levi being the bottom, you've been warned. I mean, that's IF I do any oneshots of them. 

I'm going to try to finish the Kaname x Zero fics, for those of you who follow those two, it's just the aot ones that will be going on hiatus. I'll try update something soon if life would stop being so... Lifelike. 

Anyway, I hope you guys aren't too mad at me but honestly I'm not in a mentally healthy place right now and I'd feel terrible if I pushed myself more than I already am. I hope you understand.


End file.
